Bed of Roses
by Crystal-Eyes-93
Summary: "I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails I wanna be just as close as your Holy Ghost is And lay you down on a bed of roses."... Sophie was just trying to find her place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Clay Morrow didn't have many friends outside the club and even then he barely spoke to any of them, the club always came first and it was hard to keep a balance between them. So imagine his surprise when managed to form a friendship with an old man who was visiting Charming. Joseph 'Jo' Richards was building a shop in the small town of charming for his granddaughter, Sophie Maize and somehow along the way they had grown into quite good friends. The shop had been finished a few weeks ago and the two men had said their goodbyes, so Clay couldn't deny that he was surprised when Jo asked to meet with him at the park in Charming.

Clay stood up as he saw Jo approach; the man looked older each day. After greeting each other they sat down in silence, Clay waiting for the man to speak, and Jo trying to find the best way to approach the subject that was bugging him so deeply.

"Jean's been taken to hospital" Jo spoke sadly, "She took a bad fall and while in the hospital she caught something. The doctors don't think she's got long, her body is just too weak to fight the virus off." Even though his voice was chocked and his eyes were full of tears, he still managed sound strong. "When she dies, I know I won't be too far behind her"

Clay just sat listening to him, knowing better than interrupt the old man's heart to heart. "The old tickers not to healthy anyway, and the doctors had told me they want watch me closely, don't think I'll make it through the heart break, but I know I won't. It's always been me and Jean, living without her just won't be right. I always said if she went first I'd do my hardest to be right behind her. I don't know how to live without her, I know it's selfish." He sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "The shop's ready for Sophie go straight into, I've put a deposit down on a house for her and I'm in the process of dotting the I's and crossing the t's. The only thing left is to make sure my grandbaby's got someone to look out for her." Jo told him, turning to face Clay.

"There's no doubt about it" Clay responded, "I'll watch out for her, I'll get the club behind it"

Jo smiled, "I knew I could count on you" He pulled a thick envelope out his pocket, "Consider it a thank you" He told Clay, pressing the envelope in his hands.

Clay opened the envelope and suppressed a gasp at the stack of $100 bills. "Jo…"

"It's the least I could do" Jo responded, standing up. That was the last time Clay Morrow saw Joseph Richards. The news of his wife's death hit him first; the women's body was just too weak and gave up while she was asleep. Two weeks after Jean Richards passed away, Joseph Richards passed away, his granddaughter found him dead in his chair on the deck. The doctors said he died from broken heart syndrome.

After hearing of Jo's death, Clay Morrow entered the clubhouse with a heavy heart. He looked at all the members, making sure none of them were missing. "Church" he ordered, walking straight to the doors, "You too Gemma" He told her on the way past, it was rare the women was allowed in Church, but Clay thought that she'd be best at getting close to the girl. When everyone was sitting at their place at the table, Clay started lighting up a cigar, before telling the club about Jo Richards, and his granddaughter and how he promised to keep an eye on her without her knowing. The club all agreed to look out for the girl.

Two Years Later

Looking around her house, she smiled softly to herself. It wasn't much, many would consider it to be small, but to her it was home - her sanctuary where she could let loose and be herself.

Her house sat in Charming, away from the hustle and bustle of the town, but only a fifteen minute walk from her shop. It was a small log cabin type house that from the outside looked small single story cabin with a large pointed roof, there was a porch on the front and a small wooden picket fence surrounding the house with a small latch gate by the mail box on the front.

On the inside, it was all open-plan, the living room had a white two seated sofa, with two matching chairs, an open fire with a small pile of wood next to it. There was a small television tucked away in the corner of the room, hardly used. The kitchen had all wooden cupboards, with a complete country look there was a small round table that seated four comfortably sitting in the middle of the kitchen. There were stairs against the far left wall; leading up to a bedroom with en suit bathroom, there was no wall, only a small wooden barrier that let her over-look the front door and living room, whilst the kitchen sat underneath the bedroom

She had paid for it all herself, apart from the deposit which her Pop's had put down for her, an amazing feat for the 17 year old, and even though people would think it could pass as a garden shed, she was proud of it.

Sophie Maize was a very pretty girl, with her long dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with excitement and curiosity, she had a small heart shaped face, which was partially covered by her curly main that went to below her bust. Her eyes were surrounded by thick black eyelashes, thanks to the eyelash tint and perm she had done recently. She was a medium height, standing at about 5'6 and slim but curvy.

Sophie lived alone in her house, and had done for nearly two years now. She had moved as far from her "family" as she could after her Pop's had died. She came from a rich background; her parents had married purely for money and social status. Her dad passed away when she was 6, which hurt her deeply as she was purely a daddy's girl, in his will she was the sole heir to his businesses and money, as he had though he would live a long life - as did most people. Her mother was enraged by this, but, the will was clear, the money was all hers. After this, her mother went distant, and two years later married a man by the name of Josh Kempt. In her opinion, he was a monster. He only married her mother in hopes of getting something, and she was put on the back burner. Luckily, her grandparents from her mum's side had stepped in.

Her grandparents were friends, and had been for a long time, that's how her parents had met, her Nana Jean and Pop Jo, and Gramps and Grana had been friends since high school and had stayed very close friends. Her Grana died when she was 7, and her Gramps had died when she was 9. Leaving their businesses and money in savings accounts for her Nana and Pop's to deal with. However her grandparents realised the mistake they'd made with their children, leaving them spoilt and rotten in her mother's case, and had sworn to make sure their only grandchild wouldn't end up like that and would grow up knowing the value of hard work.

So when she went to live with her grandparents, they decided to home schooled her and due to her eagerness to learn, finished high school at 14, learned to cook, clean, and even got a job at a local store, putting her earnings in a savings account set up for her by her Pop's. She helped out a lot at home; her grandparents weren't getting any younger, and she got paid for her troubles, the money going straight into her saving's account.

But not all good things could last; as her Nana took a bad fall, and had to go into hospital, where she had caught a nasty virus that her body was too weak to fight off, leaving her to pass away in her sleep when Sophie was only 15. Her Pop's was devastated, and a week after the funeral, sat her down and told her he didn't think he would last longer himself, her nana had always said they were soul mates, and that they wouldn't be able to survive without the other, so he set about getting all his affairs in orders leaving everything in her name and helped her become emancipated, so she could live on her own. Something she was very thankful for.

He kept her accounts separate, knowing how much it meant to her to have worked to earn her money. But he knew she wouldn't want to touch her inheritance unless it was an emergency, so he had doubled the amount that was already in there with her consent, saying it was so he knew she'd be okay. And two weeks after her nanas death, her pops passed away in his sleep, the doctors said his heart just gave out. And she had never felt more alone.

Her Mother immediately started spending vast amounts of money, so sure she was getting the inheritance, and maxed out all her credit cards, buying things she couldn't afford. Her Pop's had put a deposit on a small house and bought a medium sized store in Charming, and had it done up as a beauty salon (as that was her secret passion and was qualified to do all the treatments) for her before his passing, saying that he knew she would hate to be in the big house on her own, but would protest been given one and needed a steady income to support herself. So she packed up and moved to what is now, her sanctuary. Away from her mother, step farther and the step siblings she had never gotten on with.

Sophie heard through the grapevine her mother was trying to contact her, but Sophie didn't want anything to do with her and ignored her mother's desperate pleas.

Sophie stretched, reaching out to gently click off her alarm, before slipping out of bed to start her morning routine. She flicked on the stereo as she started to do her morning yoga; she loved mornings as it gave her time to think and she found yoga to be so relaxing. After an hour she finished her yoga and flicked the switch to turn on her rollers as she headed to the shower. She washed her hair with her apple shampoo and conditioner. When she stepped out the shower she used her coco butter body cream and sprayed her hair with heat defence spray, something she'd gotten in the habit of doing religiously when she started using her heated rollers daily.

She stepped out into her bedroom in her towel, rubbing her hair with another towel before brushing it through and putting the rollers in. She got dressed into her uniform for the day, black flared trousers with a light purple tunic with a square neckline that had a black band under the bust. She descended down the stairs and slipped two pieces of bread into the toaster and set about making herself a cup of tea. After she had eaten and drank her brew, she slipped her phone and purse into her bag and grabbed the house keys from the kitchen side and stepped on a pair of black doll shoes as she left the house. After locking up she began the hour walk to work. She didn't mind the long walk as she loved her house too much to move closer. It was on the outskirts of Charming near the forest, it would be more beneficial to her if she had a car, but she had no interest in learning to drive.

She reached work at half eight and saw that her secretary, Penny was already at work. Fran and Anna didn't start until nine and she didn't expect to see them until then, having been told of the party the Son's had thrown the night before. She wasn't surprised; they used any excuse to get drunk. She set her bag in her office and went out front to get her client list. Today was going to be very busy.

When her scheduled lunch break finally arrived Sophie was dead on her feet, Fran and Anna had turned into work still drunk so she had no choice but send them home without pay, there was no way in hell she'd let a bunch of party girls ruin her salons reputation, which meant that the clients lists had to be juggled and Penny had to abandon post as secretary and cover some clients, it was a good thing Penny was funny qualified but as the age of 45, she much preferred to cover the behind the scenes work than be on her feet all day dealing with clients.

She had just managed to grab a quick bite to eat at the local diner, idly noticing that quite a few shops on the street where her shop was located. It seemed that somebody had their sights set on running charming. Sophie shook her head, not wanting to involve herself in the small town drama. She reached her shop and entered through the back door, glancing at the client list to see what clients were in for the afternoon and making sure to set up the correct areas before moving on to the clients.

Sophie couldn't wait to be finished with her last client of the day, even though she loved her work she found herself getting depressed at the fact it was all she did, she didn't have any friends or family which is why she worked so hard in the first place, but it was starting to take a toll on her. She looked at the name of the client who was booked in, Mrs Gemma Teller-Morrow. She was usually Fran or Anna's client but since she had to send them home she'd took over. She looked on the previous consultation cards to see what finish Mrs Morrow usually had and saw she mainly stuck with a simple French design.

She set the room up before heading into the waiting area to see Mrs Morrow sitting casually on the sofa with two sons standing next to her. "Mrs Morrow?" She questioned pleasantly. "If you'd like to follow me" She carried on when they turned to look at her. Mrs Morrow got up and headed through the beaded curtain, the sons following. Sophie couldn't help but admire Mrs Morrow slightly, despite her age she was a beautiful women who had aged gracefully, she always had an air of power around her which just demanded respect.

"Hope you don't mind, the club would prefer it if I had someone with me" Mrs Morrow told her as she passed. Sophie just nodded, as she led them to the work area. She pulled two chairs up near the workstation for the men to sit on. After listening to Fran and Anna gossip about the sons on their breaks, Sophie was able to conclude that the sons with Mrs Morrow were Jax, Gemma's son and Chibs, a Scotsman who use to live in Ireland.

"If you'd please take a seatt" She told them. "Would you like a drink? Coffee, Tea, Water, Hot Chocolate?" She asked them, waiting for a reply.

"Coffee for me and call me Gemma"

"Coffee for me too darling" Jax asked with a charming grin on his face.

"Tea if you don't mind" Chibs requested.

After the drinks were made and she set to work on the treatment, she worked in silence for a moment until Gemma broke the silence.

"So where's Fran or Anna, they usually do my nails" Gemma asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"They were unavailable I'm afraid" Sophie responded, trying her hardest to keep a professional air around her.

"They seemed fine when they left the clubhouse earlier" Jax cut in, "Said they were coming straight into work"

"Oh they did, but turning into work drunk isn't acceptable." Sophie responded sharply, Gemma snorted a laugh.

"Dumb bitches" she muttered. Sophie didn't want to further the line of conversation and decided to not respond. She finished the set of nails quickly.

"Hey, so you're the owner right?" Jax asked, he'd been studying her the whole time and it was starting to freak her out a bit.

"Yeah" She replied, unable to keep the pride out of her voice.

"You mind coming round the garage later? Clay wants speak to you" Even though it seemed like a question Sophie knew it wasn't, it was a demand.

"Erm, sure. I'll swing round on my way home from here" She told them, wondering why the King of Charming would want to speak to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie sighed as she threw the last of the cleaning supplies in the bucket under the sink in the break room; she was so grateful that Penny had stayed behind to help her tidy the salon through. It was a routine of hers, everyday she'd make sure the salon was sparkling before she left work. She checked the watch on her tunic and was startled to see it was 8 at night, having to arrange some clients after the normal closing time so there weren't any complaints. She quickly stepped in her office at the back of the salon and made a not to pay Penny double overtime for all the extra work she put into the salon.

She locked up the salon, making sure the high-end security alarms were all set and active before watching as Penny made it to her car safely, before turning to head to Teller-Morrow garage. She wondered what the son's would want to meet with her for.

Normally, she'd walk the short cut home, staying along the main road which cut the journey to 15minutes, however the walk she did in the morning was a longer hour walk that took an hour, going through the town. She sighed, knowing it was going to take her longer to get home if she went to the garage.

She reached the garage and couldn't muster the smallest amount of surprise at the party that she was interrupting. Half naked women strutted around trying desperately to catch the attention of anyone wearing a cut. She looked around helplessly trying to figure out where she was meant to go. A shrill whistle drew her attention to the picnic tables where she saw all the sons gathered round. Jax beckoned her and she made her way over, trying not to brush up on anyone.

She recognised most of the Son's from Fran and Anna's descriptions; she smiled gently at the group of Sons, waiting for one of them to speak.

"So you're Sophie Maize?" The one with the president patch asked, Sophie recognised him as Clay, the King of Charming, Sophie just nodded yes to his question.

"You own tranquillity?" He continued, once again getting a nod of agreement. Clay sighed, studding the girl for a minute. She was exactly as Jo described her, shy and quiet.

"I knew your Pop's ya know, Joseph Richards" Sophie looked up and met his eyes; she knew he was telling the truth. He'd told her that if she was ever in trouble to go to Clay Morrow. No questions asked.

"I know, he told me if I was ever in trouble to go straight to you before he passed." Clay couldn't help but smile, her voice was soft and sweet, everything about the girl was soft and she acted like it would be impossible to raise her voice.

"He was a good man" Sophie just nodded; she still took it hard, even now, thinking about her grandparents. They were the only people who truly cared for her and she'd lost them so close together.

"Anyway, if you haven't noticed someone's trying to buy up the street where your shop is, have you had anyone ask you to sell?" He questioned, looking at her intently as he got straight to his point.

"No, but one of the estate agents contacted me and told me there was some interest in the shop, wouldn't tell me who though, tried get me agree saying it was a really good price" Sophie shrugged, she didn't understand the big deal, her shop was always getting interest. Her Pop's had the place completely re-done, bullet proof glass, high end security alarms and camera's, the whole place fire-proofed and the alarms and cameras on the front entrance and back entrance were monitored 24/7 by one of the security companies her Grandparents had owned and left to her. It was safe to say that a lot of her business was based on the feeling of security the building offered.

"You notice anything strange? Anybody who doesn't normally go there or any cars parked outside..?" Clay asked, Sophie tried to think of anything out of the normal but nothing was coming to mind, but suddenly, she remembered an incident just before the estate agent called.

"There was one thing, I was locking up a few days before the estate agent called, Jacob Hale was outside, said he was walking past. Just asked me about my business, told me it must be tight on money having to run my own business and said he could make it easier for me. Then he started asking about the shop and security features, didn't tell him anything though." Sophie replied, watching as the Son's shared a look.

"Hale's trying buy up the street, wants to upgrade Charming, but you see we don't want that happen." Clay explained "Your salon just happens to be smack-bang in the middle of his plans, which means if he can't get rid of your salon, he can't build. He's trying buy out Lumpy's gym too, but Lumpy's keeping up to date with payments and refuses to move. However it seems buying out Lumpy out is more of a dig at us since Lumpy's an old friend of ours. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that when he realised you're not selling, he may try to make it so you don't have any choice but to" He continues.

"Meaning he'll trash the place." Jax added on.

"I'm not selling" She frowned. "And if it came down to trashing it he'd have a hard time considering my Pops made sure that I'd be safe in there, the walls are steel coated. You can't knock it down; according to the guy who built it even a bomb would have a hard time trying to destroy the building. It has to be taken apart piece by piece. I'm pretty sure someone would notice. Plus everything is on insurance, so if anything gets destroyed it'll be fixed within a few weeks." Sophie explained, when her Pop's explained it to her she thought it was a bit over the top but now she was thankful he went to extreme lengths to ensure she'd be safe.

She smiled slightly when she saw the impressed looks on some of the Son's faces. Clay nodded, here came the question he really didn't want ask.

"We'll still have some patches checking up on things. But now we know your salon is safe – for now, Lumpy's gym is our main concern. Unfortunately, he doesn't own the place, the government does." Sophie knew exactly where he was going with this. "This leaves the gym vulnerable, Hales a powerful guy, eventually he'll find the right people and be able to buy the place out from under Lumpy. The only way around this is to …."

"Buy the place before Hale can" Sophie sighed, she knew something like this was coming, and so did her Pop's. She was starting to think that man could see the future.

"We don't have the money to buy it. We need to lend some from you" Clay sighed, waiting for her reaction.

"No." Sophie said simply. "Pop's knew something like this would come up, he left you an account with a bit of money in. He told me not to give it to you until you asked for some money" She added before they could register her negative response.

Clay couldn't help but chuckle, "You sure your Pop's wasn't some sort of psychic?" He questioned, "He prepared for everything didn't he?"

Sophie just grinned. Yes, her Pops made sure every possibility was taken care off.

"When can you get the account details for us?" He asked after sending a silent thank you up to his departed friend.

"I have them all at home, so whenever you want them." She explained, noting the fact that they'd been talking for half an hour and the half dressed women seemed to be getting more desperate, she tried her hardest to ignore the glares that they sent her way and focus on the conversation at hand.

"Tonight good?" He asked, when she nodded he turned to two men the crow eaters were desperately trying to gain the attention off "Tig, Happy, go with her and get the paperwork, check out the house too, make sure it's safe." Clay ordered. "Where did you park?" He asked, realising he didn't see a car anywhere.

"I walked" She smiled. Clay nodded, not really surprised, the girl worked for everything she had despite the face she had access to enough money she could never have to lift a finger again, putting a car, insurance and petrol in the mix would just make money tighter.

"You okay about riding on the back of a bike?" He asked, normally he wouldn't care, but he liked the young girl, she was independent and didn't rely on others to take care of her.

"I've never ridden on one before" She told him, attempting to keep the nerves out of her voice but judging by the smirk present on everyone's face she knew she had failed. She'd never even thought about riding on a bike before but she was willing give it a go.

She got handed a spare helmet and Jax helped her climb on the back of Happy's bike, he showed her where to put her feet and told her to hold onto Happy.

"You ready?" Happy asked her, his voice was gravely.

"Yeah" She breathed, as soon as the word was out of her mouth he revved the bike and took off. She squeaked slightly and heard laughter behind her as they rode off, but she didn't care, she tightened her grip on the man in front of her and felt his chest rumble as he laughed. She buried her face in his back and tried not to focus on the fact they were speeding through the streets of Charming.

She relaxed slightly on the road, realising that the man she was clinging too obviously had great control over his bike, but she was still relieved when they reached her house. She climbed off the bike, grabbing Tig's offered hand to steady herself before trying to undo the clip on the helmet. After a minute of fighting with it she got it undone and handed it to Happy with a proud smile. She ignored the amused look on Tig's face and walked up the steps on her porch while reaching in her bag for her keys.

She knew that the two men she was with were dangerous, she'd heard all about them from Fran and Anna however she knew they tended to exaggerate a lot, Fran and Anna had also explained to her that they were the top two sort after members in the club, every croweater wanted to be the one to 'tame' them and get them to settle down with them as an old lady, however at the present moment in time she imagined that Clay must have told them to play nice with her judging by the uncharacteristically nice gestures like Tig offering his hand to help her down from the bike.

She unlocked the front door and slipped inside, kicking her shoes off by the door before turning to her companions.

"If you come in will you take your shoes off?" She asked softly, walking to drop her keys in the bowl on the side table by the door.

She flicked the kettle on before running upstairs to find the documents she was looking for, she pulled them out of the safe she kept all her important documents in and re-read them to make sure it was everything they would need. She changed quickly before grabbing the documents again.

She took the documents downstairs and spotted the men sitting on the sofa, looking slightly uncomfortable. She giggled softly and stepped over to them, handing the documents to Tig when he reached out for them. She headed over to the kitchen area to make herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" she asked the two men, turning to look at them.

"Nah, just need check the place out" Tig told her, standing up. The two men separated, checking every window and the doors to make sure everything was locked, she saw Happy jog upstairs and heard him trying the windows.

She finished making her drink and put it next to her favourite chair. She knelt down in front of the fire; the house had a chill in the air so she decided to light one so it would be comfortably warm when she finally went to bed. She removed the grate and started stacking the wood like Pop's taught her.

"That an open fire?" Tig asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Yeah" she smiled.

"Nice, don't see many of them around now-a-days." He commented, offering her his lighter when her's wouldn't light. She got the fire roaring, already feeling the heat of it. She put the grate around it and curled up on her chair. This was what she'd normally do at night times, just curl up in front until she decided to go bed, it was lonely but she was used to it.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck and looked up to see Happy staring at her; she just gave him a soft smile before turning back to the fire.

"Where's your phone?" Tig asked, she pointed to the island separating the kitchen from the living room. Happy grabbed it and started punching numbers in from a piece of paper. "He's putting the Son's numbers in, you have any trouble ring us and we'll come check it out." He explained, putting her number in his and Happy's pre-paid phones.

Sophie just nodded, it was weird having a stranger take care of you, the last person to take care of her was her Pop's but that was over two years ago now, she'd almost forgotten what it felt like.

Tig handed her phone back to her, "So this is how you normally spend your evenings?" he asked sceptically, looking around the small house with a raised eyebrow, taking note of the book on the table next to her drink.

"Pretty much" Sophie replied, unknowingly letting her voice take a sad tone, she did get lonely but unfortunately, she had no friends in Charming, she wouldn't count her work colleges as she was the boss and couldn't let them think she'd go easy on them if they were friends.

Tig and Happy shared a look, as daft as it sounds it made them grateful to have all their brothers, the road could get lonely if you had nobody to share it with. At least with the club, even if you weren't the most social person you knew there would always be someone there you could just talk to if you wanted to. She didn't have that.

"We gotta get these papers to the club" Tig told her, "Remember, if anything happens, keep calling until someone answers, okay?" Sophie nodded, walking them to the door, smiling softly as she watched them put their boots back on.

"Lock the door behind us" Happy told her, his voice sending shivers down her spine. She fought the blush from her face and agreed.

"Be careful" was the last thing she said before shutting and locking the door, Happy and Tig shared a look before climbing on their bikes and taking off towards the clubhouse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Important – To follow with the new guidelines, I was thinking about cutting any 'M' rated scenes from the story, however I really didn't want to cut them completely so I was thinking about posting them on adultfanfiction . net as one shots, with a link on my profile when the time comes. Please let me know your thoughts on this.**

Sophie woke up, stretching before heading to use the bathroom. She peeked outside her window to see the early morning sun beaming down on her, Sophie could barely contain her grin as she studied the clear blue sky. She changed to her yoga clothes and danced down the stairs, flicking the kettle on as she grabbed her spare yoga mat from by the front door and headed outside to the small grassed area surrounded by flowers, she'd done the space specifically as a relaxing area, where she could just come and relax.

She breathed in the smell of lavender as she stretched her muscles out, feeling the tension melt away from the muscles as they were manipulated and twisted. She sat in a meditating pose as she breathed in deeply, relaxing her body and getting well needed oxygen to her muscles. She opened her eyes and giggled as she watched the birds play by the bird feeder she'd made from an empty water bottle. She stood up and rolled her mat, skipping back into the house to make herself a glass of green tea.

As she sat there, she looked at the clock, today was Saturday and Penny had arranged for Sophie to have a day off, only telling her the night before. Sophie was glad she had a break from work but had no idea what to do with herself. A sudden overwhelming feeling on loneliness swept over her. Sophie sighed deeply; she was fed up of been lonely. She looked around her home, deciding she wants a companion. She'd thought about getting a pet before but had dismissed the idea for the hours she worked, but the salon was doing well, she could always hire another hand on and spend more time exploring her social life. She might even take some lessons at the local college or school. She giggled to herself looking at her beautiful kitchen, she might take cooking classes!

Suddenly feeling brighter about her upcoming day she quickly got dressed into light denim shorts and a white tank top she slipped on white material wedges. She grabbed her phone, house keys and purse and skipped out the door. Sophie stopped dead halfway down the road, she didn't even know where to start looking for a pet! She bit her lip, thinking where to go. She quickly dialled Tranquillity number, patching through to Penny nearly straight away.

"Tranquillity Beauty Salon, Penny speaking, how may I help you?"  
"Hey Penny, can you put an advertisement up for a new worker? I'll deal with the interviews."  
"Sure thing hun, anything else?"  
"You know where I can get a dog?" Sophie asked biting her lip.  
"Charming animal shelter is on the outskirts, it's about a 10 minute walk down main street" Penny answered, her heart breaking for the young girl, Penny knew Sophie was lonely, she'd tried several times to encourage the young girl to go out and socialise, make some friends her own age, but Sophie's main focus was her shop.  
"Thanks Penny! I'll see you Monday!"

Sophie grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, she walked through town quickly, rather eager to adopt a dog. She hoped there was one there that she just fell in love with. She walked down Main Street, relaxing at the sound of the birds chirping. It was rather quiet out, which wasn't surprising considering most people would already be in town. She ignored them in her excitement as she saw the turning to the shelter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

"Hey there, I'm Jim, How may we help you today?" The friendly, elderly man greeted her from where he was unloading boxes of what looked like supplies.  
"I'm just looking, I'm hoping to adopt a dog" Sophie told him excitedly.  
"Well what are you waiting there for?" The man chuckled, amused by her excitement. "Go have a look!"

Sophie wasted no time, skipping through the gaps between the spacious kennels, she always made sure there kennels were donated to. The shelter never put any animal down if there was a way around it, all animals were treated really well and were walked daily. Sophie checked each dog, her heart swelling at each one she looked at.

She spent over 45minutes, checking out all the dogs. She stopped dead in front of one of the cages. Inside was small pit-bull terrier puppy that looked about 8months old. The puppy was black with a white nose and blue eyes, but what really caught her eye was the fact that a small white kitten was cuddling against him with her front paw wrapped in bandages.

Sophie knelt down by the kennel, cooing at the adorable animals. She heard footsteps approaching and looked up to see the elderly man coming to crouch by her.

"They were found wondering down the highway, no chip and really skinny – nature had been harsh on them unfortunately, the kitty had a broken paw so the puppy was carrying her. We didn't have the heart to separate them. They're really friendly, the kittens a girl and the puppy's a boy" He explained, smiling at her.

"They're adorable" Sophie muttered, watching as the puppy crept over to the bars carefully while the kitten watched. "Hey baby boy" She cooed, letting his sniff her scent. His tail waggled behind him as he yipped, dipping his head so she could scratch behind his ears.

"How much to adopt them? Both of them?" Sophie asked, looking at the man.

"Just a donation towards the shelter, we will need make sure your house is fit for them both before you can take them home. But we'll put a sign on the kennel to make sure nobody else tries adopting them" He explained, "Would you like to go in the kennel to them?" He asked, Sophie nodded her head, grinning widely. He stood and opened the kennel door and Sophie crept in, trying not to startle the animals. She crouched down, softly speaking to the animals. She allowed them to sniff her hand to get her scent; her face broke out into a massive grin when the puppy started wagging his tail and jumping around her playfully. She spent half an hour playing with them both before she left the cage.

"I take it you would like them two?" Jim asked, putting an 'adopted' sign on the cage at Sophie's nod. He took Sophie into the office to fill out the paper work. "We'll have someone out to check your house as soon as we can" He told her, grabbing a pen.

"I just need your name for the paperwork"

"Sophie Maize" Jim looked at her suddenly, "My apologise Miss Maize, I didn't recognise you"

"No need worry, and please call me Sophie" Sophie smiled; she was use to this kind of behaviour.

"There are a lot of donations made in your name, you know? Helped us through some real tough times" Jim explained, waving over a stern looking woman. "Shelly will you go VET Miss Maize's home? She wants adopt the young pit-bull and kitten" Jim asked the lady before looking back to Sophie.

"Least we can do in return is speed up the adoption process" Jim smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO

Three week later Sophie sat at home on the floor working on her laptop, giggling as the pit-bull she had affectionately called Pepper ran around the house excitedly with a squeaky toy in his mouth. Salt, the kitten lay contently in her lap, purring softy at the attention she was getting.

Sophie was going through the applications for the job, only three people seemed qualified for what she wanted and she was using her laptop, which was laying in front of her, to email Penny about setting up job interviews for the job. Both animals stilled at the knock on the door, before Pepper started barking loudly, bouncing all around the doorway. Salt yowled from her place on Sophie's lap.

Sophie giggled at the noises, standing up with Salt securely in her arms and walked to the door, dancing round Pepper to get to the door.

"Just a minute!" She called, "Pepper sit." The dog quietened immediately, sitting at his owner's feet. She had paid to have Pepper trained slightly, the trainer had come to her house to train them and Pepper had picked up the lessons quickly.

Sophie opened the door and was met with the sight of several sons on her doorstep. Sophie tilted her head to the side curiously, looking at Jax who was the one who knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head to the side, unknowingly mimicking Pepper who had tilted his head at the strangers.

"Gemma's throwing a celebration dinner tonight, Lumpy's brought his gym in full, paperwork went through this morning" Jax told her, smiling at her.

"That's brilliant" Sophie grinned happily, clapping her hands giggling, Salt huffed from her place in her owners hands, meowing in protest as she was placed on the floor. Sophie caught a glance at the bottom of her pyjama bottoms and blushed.

"Maybe I should go get changed" She giggled.

"Might help darling, there's not really a dressed code but I think Ma would get a bit upset if you turned up in your pyjama's" Jax laughed.

"You can come in if you want, just make sure you don't track mud into my house!" She warned, shooing Salt and Pepper back as moved before running off upstairs. Salt and Pepper studied the men for a moment before running after Sophie.

Jax shook him head smiling at her excitement before wiping his boots on the mat outside and walking in, quickly followed by Tig, Opie, Chibs and Happy. Gemma had sent them to fetch the young girl for a celebration dinner; they thought she deserved the recognition in helping to buy Lumpy's gym.

Happy shut the door behind him, looking up at the second story where he could see Sophie fluttering around upstairs. He walked over to the chair by the fire and dropped down onto the soft cushioning, Tig following, dropping down onto the sofa. Their attention briefly on the paperwork piled neatly by a laptop.

"She seems rather excited for dinner, doesn't she?" Chibs asked, hearing the soft footfalls of Sophie as she ran about upstairs. Opie nodded his head in agreement, they young girl had looked thrilled to be going somewhere.

"Not surprised, she doesn't get out much" Tig answered, kneeling on the floor to inspect the open fire. After their first visit it was all he raved about.

"What'd you mean?" Jax asked, looking up to the bedroom area briefly.

"She's got no friends, no family the only thing she's got is her work" Tig answered casually. Happy sat silently, the house felt very homely and warm, he watched Sophie, studied her movement and mannerisms. She seemed so innocent, so submissive and Happy found her stuck on his head.

"Must be lonely" Opie muttered, all five Son's looked up after hearing footsteps skip down the stairs. Sophie had Salt and Pepper in her arms as she placed them in the kitchen. She grabbed a few ball shaped objects and hiding them around the house in several places. She was wearing a jeans and a beige off the shoulder loose jumper which had a leopard print heart on it with the words 'so there was a girl…'.

"What're you doing?" Opie asked.

"They're treat balls, I put cat and dog treats in them and hide them, it stops them from shredding my house while I'm out" Sophie explained. Plopping down on the floor in front of the chair Happy sat in to check the email had sent. She shut the laptop lid and laid it on the coffee table, before looking up at Jax,

"I'm ready" She grinned.

"Lets go" Jax ordered, all of them filing out the house, watching as she locked her door and skipped down the steps.

"You're riding with Happy" Jax told her, starting his bike.

Happy handed her the helmet and watched her fasten the clip securely, holding the bike steady while she climbed on. He couldn't deny himself the smirk of appreciation as she pushed her body against his back. There were two thing's he knew for sure, one was that girl was something special and the second was that he had to have her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay, I will be uploading any mature scenes to adult fan fiction. net I will let you know when there is a chapter added on there and where it fits in this story.

Link to where the mature scenes will be posted tv. adultfanfiction . ?no=600097495 Remove the Spaces

As you may have noticed, I am replacing chapter four. I wasn't happy with it at all and decided change it.

Sophie grinned broadly as she walked into Gemma's house, the food smelt lovely! She felt awkward not bringing anything and hoped Gemma wouldn't take it as her been rude, she was always taught to bring something when you were invited to someone's house. Jax led her inside towards the dining room where everyone was gathered.

Gemma smiled when she saw the girl, "Hey Baby" She greeted with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Gemma" Sophie grinned, trying to hide her nerves by playing with her fingers.

"We were waiting for you to turn up before we sat down, you're sitting here" Gemma directed, leading Sophie to a chair.

"Thanks for the invite Gemma, it means a lot" Sophie told her truthfully, taking her seat as she spotted the others doing the same. Happy sat on her left while a brown haired lady sat on her right. She recognised most of the Son's from Fran and Anna's description but they never mentioned any women. The food began to get passed around, and Sophie served herself small amounts, she had a small appetite.

"Hi, I'm Sophie Maize" She introduced herself when the woman turned to look at her, passing her the bowl she had.

"Donna Winston, I'm ah, I'm Opie's Old Lady" She introduced herself, pointing to the bear like man next to her, who turned at the sound of his name and smiled at the ladies.

"You applied for the job at Tranquillity, didn't you?" Sophie asked, realising the name sounded familiar.

"Yeah" Donna laughed slightly, "Figured it was worth a try" She explained, looking down, Sophie understood why, Donna had no experience of training for the industry but in her previous jobs she had worked closely with the public and her references had all been good.

"It defiantly was" Sophie giggled, "You'll be getting a phone call on Monday to set up an interview" She smiled widely at the look of shock on the woman's face.

"Really?" Donna asked, looking at Sophie in shock, "But I have no training in Beauty!"

"I know, I'm looking to expand into a hair salon so someone needed to be trained in hairdressing, so I figured with your customer service skills you'd be a good choice. I just wanted to set up an interview to meet you and to see how you got along with Penny, the receptionist." Sophie explained.

Donna's face split into a wide grin as she turned to her husband and explained what Sophie had just told her, yes she understood it wasn't a guaranteed job but it was the furthest she'd got with any job since she'd been made redundant a few years ago.

Sophie smiled as she saw Opie's face break out in a grin and turned away, spearing some of the food on her plate and popping it in her mouth. She watched as the group interacted, talking and laughing. The mood in the room was light and the acted like a close family. Sophie couldn't help but smile as she watched them. After they had eaten, Clay stood up drawing attention to him from everybody in the room.

"I'm sure we all know why we're here, today Lumpy got the deed to the building where Lumpy's gym is. He is now the owner." A small cheer when around to room as Clay gestured to the man. "This never would have been possible if it wasn't for Sophie" all eyes turned to her and she looked down embarrassed, she hadn't really done anything "We never would have gotten the money so tonight, we celebrate as a family and tomorrow, we party." A cheer went around the room causing Sophie to giggle.

The meal ended and all the men moved into the sitting room while the women stayed behind. Sophie stayed close to Donna, unsure of what to do. Taking pity on the young girl Donna grasped her elbow lightly and led her to Gemma, who was chatting with some of the other club woman. After everything had been cleaned up the Women went to sit with the men in the living room.

Once again Sophie had no idea what to do, everyone else moved like it was a well-practiced routine. She hesitated in the door way, watching where everyone was sitting. She spotted a space on the floor near Happy and decided sit there, carefully making her way over to him and dropping down in front of him. She felt Happy shift so there was more room for her and turned her head to smile at him. She fought the blush from making its way to her face when she realised she was sitting between his legs. She looked around the room, Gemma was on a love seat with Clay, Donna was sitting on Opie's knee on an arm chair, some sons were sitting on the sofa while others were sprawled out on the floor, some had grabbed a few chairs from the dining room where the other women sat.

"Do you want a chair darlin?" Sophie heard Jax ask her, from his spot on the sofa, causing a few other Son's to look to where she was sitting.

"No thank you" Sophie responded politely, leaning back against the chair and Happy's legs.

She listened to the conversation around her, only joining in when she was spoken to directly. She saw Opie whispering to Jax and briefly wondered what they were saying, however the thought quickly disappeared as she felt Happy rest his hand on her shoulder, with his thumb against the back of her neck. She felt the warmth of his hand radiate thought out her body.

"So Sophie" She heard Jax speak, she turned to look at him, tilting her head slightly in question. "Donna mentioned you're looking to expand your salon" Sophie nodded her head.

" I was thinking about opening a hair salon to go with the beauty salon" She explained softly, noticing most people's attention was on her, she felt like a shiny new toy in a playschool.

"You got the money for that? Sounds like it's going be expensive" Clay asked, furrowing his brow as he though back on all the security features that was on her current salon.

"I can manage it, but I'm going have a hairdresser on pay role, get her a chair in the back room to see how the customers take to it before I commit to expanding." She explained.

"You got anyone in mind baby girl? Or are you still looking?" Gemma asked curiously, not knowing about Donna applying.

"I've had a few applicants but I'm down to three people, Donna's actually one of them, if she gets along with my secretary Penny the jobs hers, it'll be stock manager and assistant manager until she's trained as a hairdresser then it'll be as a stylist." Sophie explained, causing everyone to turn to congratulate a blushing Donna.

Sophie stifled another yawn, it was half ten at night and they were just leaving Gemma's. Happy guided her to his bike, handing her the spare helmet he left there, knowing he'd be the one taking her home. She waited for Happy to climb on before getting on herself. She held onto him tightly, resting her head on his back. Before she knew it they were pulling up outside her house. She stumbled of the bike, thankful of the fact Happy grabbed onto her upper arm to steady her. She turned to face him as she pulled her helmet off, passing it over to him.

For some reason the thought of saying goodbye to him made her heart ache. She'd seen him several times since their first meetings, he'd ride past her salon, checking up on things or come to her house to check it was still secure. She felt safe with him, despite everything she'd heard from Fran and Anna.

"I have coffee" She blurted out, as he shifted on the bike making her thing he was about leave. She scrunched her nose up putting her head in her hands at how stupid she sounded.

She heard a deep, throaty chuckle as he cut his bike off.

"I like coffee" he responded, she dropped her hands to see him smirking at her. She smiled slightly, turning to head towards the steps leading to her front door. She heard him follow her as she pulled the keys out of her pocket, unlocking the door as she reached it, stepping inside.

She turned to ask him take his boots off only to see him already kicking them off and leaning them by her door.

She turned back just in time to catch Salt who had launched herself at Sophie, causing her to laugh as she fussed her. Pepper circled her feet, waiting for her to bend down and greet him. After saying hello to them, letting them go outside to relieve themselves and managing to calm them down, she put the kettle on watching as Happy leaned against the cabinet next to where she was working.

"How do you have it?" Sophie asked, putting a tea bag in her own cup before grabbing the pot of coffee, she never drank the stuff but kept it for when Penny came to visit.

"Just black" He answered, taking the cup off her when she handed it to him. She led them over to the sitting area placing her drink on a side table between the chair and the sofa, she started heading to her chair when Happy grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him on the sofa. She felt herself blush deeply, internally shouting at herself for blushing once again. His arm was around her waist and she was surprised at how comfortable it felt. Sophie knew she had a crush on him and she knew he was dangerous. But none of it mattered to her. She stood up briefly to light a fire, Happy asked her a lot of questions about her life, and she found herself been truthful with him, telling him things she'd never told anyone. In return, Happy listened to her and answered anything she asked him, keeping every answer brief and never giving away too much information. They sat and watched the fire dance in the fire place, She didn't realise this was out of character for Happy, to allow someone to cuddle up with him – and he certainly didn't allow anybody to fall asleep on him, using his chest as a pillow. But he didn't wake her, he settled down into the sofa and thought back to the first time he saw her.

Happy thought back to how shocked he was when he saw her walk onto the lot, it was not the little girl he was expecting, he was expecting some mousy kid, but no she was a goddess in his eyes - a natural beauty, and compared to the orange, fake bitches that were usually found around the clubhouse, she was a welcome relief he didn't know he needed. He knew Tig also appreciated her looks, they had spoken about her as soon as they left her house, both Happy and Tig were dominate males, and neither were ashamed to admit it, they could both detect a true submissive form a mile away and unfortunately for the men, they were hard to find. Happy couldn't get her out of his head; he knew he'd have to have her one way or another.

He closed his eyes and pictured the first time he saw her, her legs were long and shapely, leading up to her gorgeous hips, she looked a little bit on the skinny side, her waist was small, Happy bet his fingers would meet across her back if her were to hold her waist. Her breasts were perky but rather small but he bet it'd be a decent handful – it seemed to work for her body, her neck was long and smooth, leading to a heart shaped face and her eyes were a shade of blue that seemed to sparkle.

When Sophie woke up from her nap she realised she had fell asleep on the sofa, it was still dark outside, she smelt something cooking and sat up, stretching her arms well above her head. She looked over the back of the sofa to see Happy in her kitchen, from what she could gather, he was cooking pancakes, she could barely contain her shock. He could cook? She felt the smallest amount of hunger in her stomach.

She got up from the sofa and walked over to the kitchen, Happy turned to glance at her and she gave him a sheepish grin, she thought she was still dreaming.

"How many you want?" he asked, looking at her.

"Two please" she replied, taking the plate when he handed it to her. She sat at the table, watching as he followed with a big stack of pancakes for himself.

They ate in silence until Sophie couldn't take it anymore. She glanced at the clock to see it was 1am, they'd left Gemma's at half ten then they'd spoken for about an hour and half. She calculated she'd slept for an hour.

"Where did you learn to cook? These are really nice" She asked sweetly, it was true; they were the best pancakes she'd ever had.

"My Ma taught me" Happy responded. Last night he'd found out a lot about her, he figured it was only fair if he answered some of her questions.

When they'd finished eating Sophie cleaned the plates away and tidied up the kitchen. Not that it really needed to be done, apparently Happy was a neat freak. Sophie snuck a look at him from where she stood, watching as he went to sit on the sofa.

She went to join him, grabbing the remote for the TV from its place next to the TV. She handed the remote to Happy and sat next to him. She felt Happy wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against his side tightly. She blushed deeply as she leant into him, she rested her head on his shoulder as she watched the TV as he stopped on a movie. After a few seconds she recognised it as 'Stand by Me'. They watched in a comfortable silence as she felt his hand rest on her stomach. She traced his tattoos on his hand, studying them, for some reason they intrigued her.

"Got them when I was 18" He told her, she was a bit surprised at him offering the information but nodded her head. Salt and Pepper lay fast asleep in front of the fire and Sophie smiled at the relaxed atmosphere in the house.

Sophie rested her head down on his chest and curling into him. She fell asleep listening to the sound of Happy's heartbeat and River Phoenix's voice.

***************************************************

When Sophie woke up it was morning. She lazily looked at her alarm clock to see it was 10am. She was late for work! She tried to get out of bed only to be pulled back down into a warm body. She looked back to see Happy's dark eyes looking back at her.

"I have to get ready for work!" Sophie told him, her mind not registering the fact she was in bed with him.  
"Called in for you, you're having the day off. Woman who answered the phone said she'd handle everything today" he rumbled, pulling her to lie back on the bed. Sophie sighed, knowing even if she went into work Penny would send her home. She couldn't help the fond smile at the thought of her secretary; Penny was always looking out for Sophie's best interests.

"Why?" Sophie sighed, looking up at him as he rolled onto his side to look down at her, holding himself up on his elbow.

"Why not?" He smirked, licking his lips.

"How did I end up in bed?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes and blushing as she realised she was in an oversized t-shirt which she usually slept in and left on her bed and her panties. She knew she should have been uncomfortable at the fact he'd changed her but she found it nice that he had tried to make her comfortable. "Did you change me?"

"Carried you" he shrugged "And yeah, you kept fidgeting"

Sophie just nodded her head. She felt completely out of her depth, she wasn't sure how to act or what to say. She knew he was looking at her bit her lip, only looking up when he groaned, before she could react he'd dropped his head, firmly connecting their lips.

Sophie gasped in surprise, putting his hands on his chest, however she didn't push him away. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the kiss, allowing Happy to lead her. Sophie moaned as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. The kiss was slow as Happy let her get use to the sensation. They pulled apart and Sophie felt breathless, she looked up at him with flushed cheeks and half closed eyes.

"I want you to be mine" Happy rumbled, his eyes burning into hers. Sophie didn't know what to saw or how to respond.


End file.
